


Corridor Compunction

by Kevlar01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Kissing, Light Choking, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, making out with that one sith you aren't supposed to like, now with art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevlar01/pseuds/Kevlar01
Summary: Sith Obi-wan and Anakin are dueling. It isn't the first time, and this time the tension rises in a different way.Anakin: "Kriff I thought that Sith was hot before... and now he wants to kiss me."Anakin: "Fuck yeah."Anakin: "Still mad at him though"
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Corridor Compunction

Obi-wan shoved Anakin roughly against the wall, arm at the other man’s throat and saber hovering near his head. Anakin grunted as his back thudded against the wall and his skull bounced off the unforgiving durasteel. The Sith was strong. Too strong. Even for Anakin, with all his natural power in the force. 

The pressure on his windpipe forced him to work for the air in his lungs, though he had stopped trying to fight. This wasn’t a battle he was going to win. Obi-wan had bested time and time before, always leaving him alive, saying that good sparring partners were hard to find. 

Anakin panted, trying to get enough air to make up for the exertion of the fight. Obi-wan leaned in, the blue lights along the wall and his glowing saber lighting up his face. “Had enough for today, Anakin?”  
“Only if you have, Sith.” Anakin bit back, irritated at having been beaten yet again.  
“Mmm,” a cat-like grin spread across the sith’s face and Anakin wasn’t sure he was going to like where this was going, “well, if it’s up to me, then I would say no. I haven’t had enough yet.” Anakin grunted in frustration, trying to break free now, but Obi-wan was using the force in addition to his arm to hold him against the wall. He felt heat rise in his body. Kriff. This was actually.. kinda hot. All that bantering/flirting must’ve really gone to his head today.  
“Relax, dear one.” Obi-wan said in that smooth accent of his. Anakin scoffed. “Now why would I do that? Relax around a sith?” _Even a really hot one_ Anakin thought before he could stop himself. He blushed as Obi-wan’s grin grew. He must have sensed what Anakin was thinking and it only added fuel to Anakin’s fire.  
“Because, even though you are the single most obtuse being I have ever met, I feel compelled to kiss you.”  
“Obtuse huh? Well you’re the most infuriating being in the galaxy, and yeah, despite that, I’d kiss you.” Anakin scowled at the sith, wanting him to know that he still definitely despised him.  
Obi-wan seemed to, _like that_ , kriff him, and gave Anakin a searing look before deactivating his saber and pushing Anakin even more firmly against the wall as he attacked Anakin’s lips. Anakin grabbed fistfuls of the sith’s tunic and pulled him closer, kissing back just as fiercely. Molten gold eyes met flaming blue as they came up for air before immediately diving back down. Tongue met tongue as the two adversaries fought for an advantage. Obi-wan felt a thrill go through him. Anakin was apparently talented here as well as with a saber. Energy coursed through him as desire shot through his mind. He started fairly soft, no need to scare Anakin away, and gave an experimental nibble on Anakin’s lower lip. Anakin pulled away with a grin. “Surely you can go harder than that, aren’t the sith masters of inflicting pain?”  
Obi-wan scoffed in surprise. “Only if you insist, I’m here to challenge you, not to scar you after all.” Anakin placed his hands on Obi-wan’s shoulders, looking directly into his golden eyes. “Oh, I do insist.” That was all Obi-wan needed. He was sure Anakin wasn’t going to like him much after this, but, oh well. They’d never liked each other anyways. He resumed the kiss, but this time when he took Anakin’s lip between his teeth he bit down hard and tasted blood. A warm silky feeling flowed through his body. This was good. He sucked and Anakin was moaning, and Obi-wan continued kissing and biting, and his pain just made Obi-wan want more. More of Anakin’s bruised lips, more of those noises Obi-wan was getting out of him.  
Anakin felt like he was going to be reduced to a pile of goo by the time Obi-wan was done with him. He groaned as Obi-wan moved from his mouth to his jaw, and then onto his neck. “Kriff,” he moaned. How he hated this man. This Sith was making him feel so many things. His body was lit up, in tune with everywhere they were touching, very aware of what Obi-wan’s mouth was doing. It was almost like being struck by force lighting, only _worse_ because he was _enjoying it_. Licking his bloody lip, Anakin fought to contain his growing arousal. He was not going to give Obi-wan the satisfaction of getting him all worked up over making out. No. This was just a hate date between two equally skilled opponents. Then Obi-wan hit a particularly sensitive spot and Anakin couldn’t help it. He arched into Obi-wan, trying to expose his neck more but at the same time pushing his now-definitely-there erection into the sith’s hip. Obi-wan chuckled, and returned to give Anakin’s bruised lip one more lingering kiss before pulling away and releasing Anakin from the wall. 

Anakin stumbled forward slightly. “Hey. Hey! That’s not fair!” He snapped at Obi-wan, who had called his lightsaber back to him and looked to be ready to turn and go, leaving Anakin to suffer. “You did that on purpose!”  
“What, kiss you so well that you couldn’t help but be so obviously worked up?” Obi-wan said innocently. “Yes!” Anakin fumed. “All to just leave??”  
“Were you really expecting me to stay?” Obi-wan asked, raising his eyebrow. “I got what I wanted, and now I am going. As always Anakin, thank you for being a worthy opponent. I do hope we meet again.” 

With that, Obi-wan strode away, down into the shadows of the corridor. Anakin debated going after him, and decided against it. He didn’t really want to run with a boner and this particular sith kept crossing his path. He figured they would meet again. “Though if I never see the little shit again, it’ll be too soon.” Then again, he thought, the kissing was pretty hot. And maybe next time he could figure out how to reduce Obi-wa-- _The Sith_ to a moaning mess… who was he kidding. His shoulders slumped. The Sith would never let that happen, he was far too slippery, just as he was in combat. “I really, really hate him.” Anakin said half heartedly to an empty corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have Made An Attempt to describe this particular make out session I envisioned, but mostly this is a companion piece to an artwork I did a bit ago that I felt compelled to write because the Idea Seemed Hot.
> 
> Okay. Looks like art is coming in as links!
> 
> Here they are:
> 
> [Part 1](https://kevlar01.waterfall.social/post/394617#154397)
> 
> [Part 2](https://kevlar01.waterfall.social/#154398)


End file.
